


Consulting Kidnappers

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Science of Deduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Sherlock tells Lestrade about the case he just solved for him, and John and Sherlock go off to... do stuff. (no smut, sorry. It's implied though)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Consulting Kidnappers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone ficlet, it isn't related to another fic or an episode. Enjoy!

“As ever, Lestrade,” Sherlock purred, “You see, but you do not observe.”  
The detective inspector stared at him as if he was going mad. “What?”   
“I’ll keep it brief, I know you have a *meeting* with my brother soon…” He said pointedly, smirking at John. John sat in the corner, smiling to himself, stifling a giggle. Sherlock continued, rattling off his deductions. 

“Five kidnappings from various Bank HQs across the world; the kidnapper: a tall figure wearing all black. Hostages were believed to be taken to torture for codes and security plans and other information,” Lestrade continued to look at him blankly, desperately trying to understand what the detective was saying, as Sherlock sped through the case. 

“The hostages were taken not by one kidnapper, but three... a micro private agency. Consulting kidnappers, if you will. They were hired by a mysterious benefactor to kidnap the bank workers for the information needed to break into banks in five countries. Motive: Gaining enough money to run a massive labour camp to make nuclear weaponry to take over the US Army, corrupting the world. Case opened and closed,” He finished, with a hint of triumph and pride, and took a sip of his tea, before putting the mug on Lestrades’s desk and turning to John once more. 

“Shall we?” He asked.

“Couse,” John smiled in reply.

“No, no, no, no, wait- wait!” Stammered Lestrade. The detective and his blogger turned away from the door in sync, looking over their shoulders, Sherlock nodding for lestrade to continue.

“How did you get all that?” His expression was stunned and confused. Sherlock winked. 

“The Science of Deduction…” he smirked, and walked out of New Scotland Yard like he owned it, falling into step with John.

~

“Sherlock?” John called from the kitchen.

“Mmm?”

“Come here.”

Sherlock sighed and opened his eyes, his palms together under his chin. He shook his head in exasperation and stood up from his armchair, walking through the sliding doors to the kitchen. John wasn’t there. He frowned and went to his bedroom, his eyes being met with darkness.

Before he had time to react, John had pushed him against the wall, and kissed him, gently yet aggressively, balling the front of his purple shirt of sex in his fists, rolling his hips against Sherlock’s, smiling against his lips as he felt both of their blood rush down.

“Mmph-” Sherlock… said (?), widening his eyes in shock, before closing them and holding on to John’s waist, kissing him back. John pulled away. 

“We haven’t done anything in ages, do you want to do it now?”

Sherlock smiled, “Won’t it be sore?”

John winked, “All part of the fun, Detective…”

Sherlock nodded his consent, and John resumed kissing Sherlock, moving down to his neck, his hands now pushed against the wall, hands either side of Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock bit softly at John's lower lip, and the latter's mouth parted to allow their tongues to dance together in a sweet duet. Sherlock sighed, and pulled John's waist close to his own, his hands pushing the small of his back so he got as much contact as possible.

“John…”

He stopped again, looking up at the detective.

“Take me.” 

And he did just that. Twice. 

Okay I lied, they did it four times that night. But forgive them, it’s been a few months. Work’s been busy. I’m off to sleep now, night, folks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ~boredsherlockholmes221b


End file.
